


蜂皇

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, PWP未满, Tags会有增加, 丧尸的体质还真是磨Ren呢, 大哥脑补是病, 字里行间写着两个字“吃Ren”, 有些Ren内心戏就是多, 末世之丧尸皇的独宠, 民以食为天, 爱情使Ren盲目, 神tm小童话, 纯情的黄暴, 谜之末世AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“吃Ren”的故事





	1. 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> 为了解决后顾之忧【咳你们懂】，设定被我铺了好长，至少是没法简单的PWP一发完
> 
> 然后你们知道我每次写车前剧情时有多么的焦躁和拖延，于是我决定磨出一点就发一点【喂
> 
> 其实也恰好是可以在这里分节，就先发了这些，余下的合在第二章里
> 
> 我觉得是日更【
> 
> 不用我说都知道蜂皇是谁吧【大声地告诉我是谁
> 
> 没什么严肃的东西，病毒设定什么的都是我胡脑的，我明着说就是为了开车【还有一些谜之小日常
> 
> 错字语病bug（重音）预警
> 
> 唉你们说我当初要是乖乖去学了生物工程多好【？

 

 

“各位，我们终于迎来了一个难得的好消息。”身着军装的魁梧男子在会议室里得意的踱步，语调也因为欣喜而高昂了不少，“刚刚收到的电报——我的小伙子们，找到了‘蜂皇’，并且活捉了。”

 

屋子里的其他与会者听到后都兴奋地窃窃私语，除了一位面色严肃的女士——这个基地的负责人，Leia Organa。而她的一言不发也很快就引来了那位军官代表的注意，但他对此并不怎么上心：“怎么了Princess Leia，您有什么问题吗？”

 

“请称呼我General Organa，早就没有什么皇室了。”Leia没有追究他漫不经心的语气，只是不咸不淡地纠正了称谓，然后问道，“您来的时候带着一本不怎么薄的文件夹。我想，您要说的应该不止这些吧？”

 

“哦当然了，尊敬的General Organa。”他故意拿腔拿调，“想必大家都还记得这个病毒的特点吧……”

 

“不……你该不会是想启动那个邪恶的计划吧？我坚决反对！”Leia似乎想到了什么了，难以置信地看向他。

 

“啧，妇人之仁。”男人翻了一个白眼，很是不屑，“您怕是不知道这会为我们带来多大的助益。只要能控制‘蜂皇’，我们就等于拥有了无穷无尽的战力。”

 

“现在整个世界上，所有的活人加起来连丧尸的零头都不到，你还想对付谁？”Leia厉声地质问着，但环视一周她便发现了，自己恐怕是唯一的反对者。这帮蠢货，只是虚无缥缈的权势就能让他们像疯狗一样不顾后果地扑上去。

 

三个月前，APOIDEA73956（简称A病毒）爆发。就像电影里演的那样，感染者会在一小时内被A病毒控制思想和身体，变成只知道捕猎和进食的丧尸。幸存的人类也立即采取了行动，团结在一起建立了大大小小的基地，一同寻找物资，抵御丧尸。其中，Leia Organa因为原本的家世身份和过人的胆识智慧，她的基地规模最大最完善，吸引了无数人前来加入。就连军方也主动过来交好，希望能与她密切合作。而在上个月，基地与军方共同敲定了一次深入A病毒研究所的行动，目标是各种实验器材以，及最重要的——A病毒的完整资料。作为A病毒的始发地，那里绝对称得上是九死一生。多亏军方的火力足够猛，虽然折损了不少人，但好歹还是带回来了一些成果。

 

APOIDEA73956，这个病毒的项目被称作“蜂群”，因为它的仿生特性。当感染者的数量与密度达到一定程度时，病毒在与细胞结合时就有概率发生突变，使得一段原本无效的基因序列得以表达，而此个体就会成为所谓的“蜂皇”。如同蜂群结构一样，“蜂皇”可以控制所有其他的丧尸；并且“蜂皇”一旦出现，这种突变就会被抑制，确保同时期只有一位“蜂皇”。也正是因为这些特点，研究所根本无法先行制造出“蜂皇”，因此A病毒被评价成了“一个失败的鸡肋”，且整个项目都面临雪藏。但它的主要负责人可是个彻头彻尾的疯子，不甘心自己的心血就此被埋葬，便在被销毁前将其扩散了出去——因为是半成品，所以根本还没研究血清。

 

那个军方代表正是想借着这个天时地利人和启动“蜂群”，他认为只要“蜂皇”被紧紧地攥在手里，自己就能征服全世界，真是目光短浅——Leia这么想着，面色凝重地离开了会议室。她必须得想办法阻止军方的计划，但首先，她要把目前的情况详细地告知自己的亲信，等他们从日常的搜寻物资任务中返回……

 

而就在这时，她又收到了今天的第二个坏消息——本应在外执行这项搜寻任务的Poe正灰头土脸地向自己跑来，在站稳后气喘吁吁又小心翼翼地说道：“我们很抱歉，General Organa……我们在执行任务时遭遇了一小股丧尸潮，Ben与我们失散了……我们找了很久都没有音讯……真的非常抱歉……”

 

 


	2. 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们猜这到底是谁喜提谁【
> 
> 其实应该是肯定有车后剧情的，我还想写届时各位吃瓜群众的震惊脸呢【
> 
> 算是日更了吧，至少我这个时区是的【
> 
> Tags开始增加
> 
> 错字语病bug预警

 

 

Ben Solo蹲靠在一块巨石后边，汗水已经打湿了他黑色的卷发。但他对此毫不在意，只是绷着神经紧张地听着嘈杂的低吼声和拖沓的脚步声渐行渐远。简直是太倒霉了，整个搜寻物资的过程中都没有遇到什么太大的难题，偏偏在最后一天准备返回基地时遭遇了一股丧尸潮。虽说数量不大，却还是足以覆灭他们的整个小队。当时，所有人都在听到这阵不妙的动静后第一时间朝着他们的车辆跑去，可他离得实在是太远了。

 

那些丧尸似乎是有一个明确的目的地，行进的方向都十分一致，但既然路遇这么多新鲜的食物，势必会分出一部分前来攻击他们——几十个必须爆头才能击杀的行尸走肉，与他们正面对上当然不是什么明智的选择。于是，Ben当即放弃回到车上，而是向着Poe和Finn做出了“先走，不要等我了”的手势，然后向着反方向逃去，不再理会同伴在身后对自己急切的呼唤。

 

不幸中的万幸，他在狂奔了许久后找到了一个藏身点，就是这块巨石。至于那群丧尸，显然还是更在意他们一开始的目的，便也没有傻乎乎地试图追车，只是不甘地吼叫几声后重新融入了大部队，继续按照原来的的路线进发。此刻，Ben终于可以放松下来大口地呼吸了——他刚刚为了不暴露气息，差点把自己憋死。那么现在，他要好好想想如何尽快也返回基地。

 

而就在Ben仔细思考的时候，空气中突然传来一阵枪响，很微弱，应该离他不是很近……等等，自己貌似有救了！起初，他以为那只是一两个落单的可怜人遭遇了丧尸，可没过一会儿，枪声突然变得密集了起来，听上去火力非常猛，应该不会是什么普通的逃亡者，说不准还是军方呢。想到这里，Ben便打算循着枪声过去看看，哪怕不是军队，一个装备精良的小队也好啊，只要他们能允许自己加入，他总能回家的。

 

Ben没有多做犹豫。他立刻动身，一边分辨枪声的源头一边快速行进，生怕它突然停下来。所幸那动静持续了非常久——看来他们着实经历了一场恶战——当一切都再次归于沉寂时，他早已确定了方位。只是，当Ben终于抵达现场时，才知道现实与自己的想象到底存在着多么大的出入。

 

他躲在树后，震惊地望着眼前的景象。这个由四辆军用越野车组成的车队的确是军方的没错，然而，他们全军覆没了。地上满是军人和丧尸的残骸，空气中弥漫着浓重的血腥味，从几个熟悉的衣着可以看出，刚刚自己遭遇的那股丧尸潮也是来这里应战的。当然了，只有这几十个是绝对不可能团灭这支军方小队的。他们应该是被包抄的，这里看上去来过几百只丧尸，估计是从四面八方围剿过来。腹背受敌，弹药耗尽，这支队伍终于还是毁灭在了利爪和獠牙之下了——带着病毒的利爪和獠牙。于是，现在站立着的五个“人”中，有三个都是穿着军服的。他们正在一下又一下地砸着一辆车的后门，却对那两扇坚实的金属门造不成半点伤害。

 

不知道那里边到底有什么东西可以让他们这么感兴趣……不，能让丧尸产生兴趣的，不就只有新鲜的血肉了吗？看来，还有幸存者正躲在车里。

 

Ben其实大可以一走了之，可他虽然表面看上去很冷漠很沉闷，却绝不是一个见死不救的人；更何况，一对五，他自认为以自己的水平，胜算还是蛮大的。于是，他摸出了绑在腰间的匕首、抽出了背着的撬棍——子弹还是得省着点用的——一路小心地摸到了他们的身后。也许是他的动作真的实在太轻了，也许是那几个丧尸正专心忙着手头的破门任务，直到Ben突然暴起一击从背后敲碎了一个丧尸的头骨，他们才后知后觉地转过身进入攻击状态。只不过，就算他们还有四个，可行动迟缓的行尸走肉终究不是日夜训练格斗的Ben的对手。而且，男人每次出手都是冲着他们的脑袋去的，所以没过几招，剩下的几个也都永远地成为了真正的尸体。

 

处理完武器上的血迹，Ben敲了敲车的后门，却并没有等到什么回应。可能是被惊吓过度了吧——他这么想着，便尽量柔声对里边的人说道：“别担心，已经没事了，你可以出来了。”这次，倒是传来了几下敲门声。难道是内侧的门锁坏了？Ben随即又去驾驶室翻了翻，从一位已经面目全非的军官身上找到了一把钥匙，直觉告诉他，这就是后门的钥匙。

 

Hmm……很好，钥匙可以插进锁孔里；那再试着扭一下……太棒了，就是这一把！

 

他拉开了厚重的车门，却发现里边只有一位娇小的少女。她正跪坐在门前，深棕色的长发散乱地披在肩上，身上的灰白衣着倒是还挺整洁的；女孩仰起的娇俏面庞虽然毫无血色，但那双仿佛闪着水光的眼眸却无比清亮。

 

两人就这么无声地对视着。Ben只觉得自己正在某种不知名的情绪中疯狂下坠，直到那女孩忽然朝着自己绽放了一个澄澈的笑容，他才被胸腔里剧烈跳动着的心脏砸回现实——或者说，其实是被砸向了更深的地方？

 

“你、你好，我是Ben Solo……你可以、可以叫我Ben……”他这会儿绝对已经忘记了该如何说话，“已经没事了，别害怕……我、我可以先带你去我的基地，不算太远。你……可以请问你的名字吗？”而她却没有说话，只是从兜里掏出了什么东西，然后举起胳膊将它递到Ben的眼前——那是一张学生卡，上边印着少女的照片，而在照片的下方则写着三个字母，应该就是她的名字了。

 

“R-E……Rey？你叫作Rey，对吗？”

 

 


	3. 3.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天也在向着改分级而努力
> 
> 因为可能有一点血腥，我先改成M【其实我觉得还好
> 
> 我也心疼啊，所以一定会让大哥好好疼（爱）芮芮的【咳
> 
> 丧尸：我们老大虽然喜怒无常还挑食，但她就是全世界第一好，谁敢动她我们就弄死谁【搂着Rey躺在床上的Ben: (突然打喷嚏) 
> 
> 错字语病bug预警
> 
> Tags有增加

 

 

Rey见到Ben时，脑中闪过的第一个想法其实是——这个人类，一定要把他留在身边。

 

她曾经也是人类，直到被身边的同学拽过去挡了一爪子，然后当作吸引注意力的诱饵推进丧尸群。身体被抢夺、撕咬，那是即使张开嘴也根本发不出任何声音的痛楚。炼狱之中，每一秒都被残忍地拉成了永恒，死亡明明近在咫尺，却又遥不可及。Rey就眼睁睁看着自己的右臂变成挂着血丝的骨头，忽然觉得这样也挺好的——都吃干净吧，我可不想变成你们这样的怪物。

 

可惜，命运没有打算就这么放过她。不知怎么了，身上的啃咬突然停止了。女孩感觉到自己被轻轻地放在了地上，抬眼望去，丧尸们也都向后退了几步，只是站成一个圈将她围住。还不等Rey继续思疑惑，一阵从心脏迸发的剧痛便瞬间蔓延到了全身。与刚刚的撕裂不同，这次是仿佛每一个细胞都被硬生生地搅碎然后重组，身上的创口又痒又麻，皮肤也灼痛不已。

 

【谁来……谁来救救……不，来杀了我……快来杀了我！死神啊……求求你带我走吧……真的太疼了……】

 

可怜的少女甚至都没能昏过去一次。等到所有疼痛都归于平静后，Rey却体会到了前所未有的舒畅，身体和精神都无比地轻盈。她甚至一撑胳膊，毫不费力就坐了起来。只是这一下，女孩又有了更加惊喜的发现：虽然还是衣不蔽体，但原本已经残破不堪的身躯竟然被修复了——尽管皮肤是一片没有血色的灰白，可至少也算是完好如初了。不只如此，她的感官好像也敏锐了许多。

 

至于周围的这一圈丧尸，他们好像不但没有要攻击她的意思，还一副等待命令的样子——后来Rey就发现了，不只是它们，她其实能向任何一个丧尸发号施令，而它们也会下意识地保护她。

 

再明显不过了，这一切都是病毒的功劳。但归根结底，Rey本质上是也是变成了丧尸。她几乎完全失去了人类的语言能力，连自己的名字都念不出来；她还会对新鲜的血肉有着近乎丧失理智的渴望，尤其是人类的。只不过，少女总能在最后关头强行将自己拉回界线——要么是吼退前来分享“食物”给她的丧尸，要么是在自己已经本能地捡起一块尸骸后又咬着牙将它扔给附近的其他丧尸。说她自欺欺人也好，坚守底线也罢，总而言之，女孩绝对不允许自己碰人肉一下，即使是刻在基因里的天性也不能逼她就范。好在，她不是不可以吃别的东西——其他的动物的肉，只要足够鲜血淋漓，也是勉强能入口的。

 

慢慢地接受了现实，少女找了一个酒店当作自己的家。有几十个房间可以用来掩护她真正的居所，虽然从未有人类路过这里；还有现成的寝具和足够一人使用许久的备用电力，虽然她作为丧尸不怎么需要睡觉，也不再喜欢热水澡了。但Rey还是会坚持每天晚上穿着睡衣按时上床，闭着眼睛等到天亮后再爬起来洗漱，并换上一身干净的衣服；她会在吃早餐时（那通常是一块生牛肉）努力看看那份日期还停留在病毒爆发前的晨报，还得小心不能翻得太用力，折痕都已经要裂开了；这之后，她就会出门转转，去附近布满血迹的公园，去来来往往都是行尸走肉的“繁华”商业街，或者去早已因为没电而漆黑一片的超市，独自一人推着购物车，往里边塞一堆自己根本咽不下去的零食；到了晚上，整座城市没有任何灯光，但天上的繁星却因此显得十分闪亮，她一般会趴在阳台上看一会儿，然后用凉水淋个浴，再于差不多每天都相同的时间点躺到床上，在床头刻下一道划痕后，又一次闭起双眼。

 

也许会有那么一天吧，她能骗过自己，说自己还是人类——就连孤独她都可以渐渐习惯，这个又有什么不可能呢？

 

直到，Rey在一处偏僻的公路上闲逛时遭遇了军方的人。他们端着枪气势汹汹地包围了她，以及她身后跟着的几只丧尸。这些全副武装的大块头们显然没有把少女当作自己的同类。也对，眼神清明动作流畅，看上去确实与正常人类无异；可如果是普通人的话，那几只丧尸为什么会不攻击她？除非——

 

这个女孩，就是“蜂皇”。

 

可Rey却并不理解这些大兵口中不断念叨的那个词语是什么意思。她也没有时间去弄明白了——一个军人突然冲着她扣下了板机。少女对此其实非常不屑，以她现在的敏捷程度，躲子弹根本不是问题……然而，她失算了。那支枪射出来的并不是普通的子弹，而是一张电网。电流会麻痹肌肉，不致死，却可以让丧尸完全失去抵抗能力。无处可逃，Rey便和丧尸们一同瘫倒在了地上，还时不时地抽搐几下。

 

只是，在被电网捕获之前的那一秒，女孩忽然发出了一声尖锐的嘶吼。大概是最后不甘的悲鸣吧——士兵们这么想着，便浑不在意地将Rey捞出了电网，然后扔进车里锁好。等待他们的，将是一片光明的未来，以及“蜂群”启动后人上人的身份……当然，如果他们能活着回到基地的话。

 

起初，先是有一小股丧尸潮挡住了他们的去路，但也并不严重，以他们的火力是绝对可以压制住的，顶多就是被拖慢一点行程罢了。殊不知，那一小群却只是噩梦的开始。没过多久，从四面八方蔓延过来的尸潮便将他们围得水泄不通——每一批的数量其实都不算很多，但它们一批一批地，仿佛永远也没有尽头。这时，他们突然发现了一个情况：在一批丧尸即将覆灭时，就会有一两只忽然悄悄离队，“逃离战场”。可所有人都知道，丧尸是不存在“逃兵”这一说的，所以……难道，他们是去叫援兵的吗？或者可能更恐怖：那些听到“蜂皇”信号的丧尸并不只是傻乎乎地集结起来救驾，也许从一开始，它们就派出了很多“信使”，不停地四处传递消息并一路追踪着他们的车队，所以才会有这么多丧尸从不同的地方同时向他们袭来。

 

看着眼前又有一队丧尸赶来加入战斗，这些士兵们一边绝望地浪费着所剩无几的子弹，一边感叹自己的愚昧——多蠢啊，倒是先想一想这个病毒为什么会被称为“蜂群”，车厢里的那名少女又为什么被叫作“蜂皇”啊。只是，都来不及了。下一个丧尸潮随时会来，满地的尸肉又像沼泽一般将车轮死死卡住，动弹不得……最后的这几颗子弹就喂给自己吧，这是他们应得的。

 

而Rey则已经快要憋坏了。所以当砸门的巨响传来时，她有如听到了天籁。可没几下，少女就意识到了一个严重的问题——这个合金的门估计不是血肉之躯能够破开的，而门外这帮没什么智商的丧尸，怕是也想不到去找钥匙吧……退一万步来讲，它们会用钥匙吗？想到了这个，Rey不免陷入烦躁，可就在这时，外边突然没了动静，静谧的空间又一次归于死寂。

 

难道是开窍了，知道去找钥匙了？但沉静只持续了一小会儿，车门就又被敲了几下。Rey翻了一个白眼，心想：就不该对它们有什么期待。只是，随后传来的低语却着实把她吓了一大跳。因为这个车厢具有一定的隔音性能，她并不能听清那人说了什么，只是依稀觉得他是想让自己出来。于是，少女无奈地回敲了几下车门，希望他能理解自己的意思。

 

随之，又是一阵令人焦躁的寂静。Rey都要以为那人已经丢下她自行离开了，门锁却发出了让她无比兴奋的响动。紧接着，车门被拉开，一个高大的黑发男人就出现在了自己的面前。

 

【这个人类，一定要把他留在身边】

 

更妙的是，这个男人的眼神虽然暗了暗，却完全没有认为她不是人类的意思——想到这里，Rey忽然开心地笑了。男人则因为女孩突然绽放的笑容变得十分僵硬，支支吾吾地做了一番自我介绍，说自己叫作Ben，还小心翼翼地询问了她的名字。对啊，名字！她想听Ben念她的名字！于是，少女便摸出了自己一直带在身上的学生卡，欣喜地举到了Ben的眼前。

 

“R-E……Rey？你叫作Rey，对吗？”

 

 


	4. 4.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情Ren节的一点微小的贡献，所以还是纯爱【
> 
> 不记得发生了什么的朋友可以翻回去看一下【对不起我拖更这么久【土下座
> 
> 不知道有没有人猜到我开坑时说过的“蛮黄暴的设定”【并不会有人记得
> 
> 天生一对就是：明明想的相差好几个光年，却还是奇迹般地对上了脑电波
> 
> 某种意义上来说，他俩都很纯情呢【
> 
> 【所以爱情使Ren盲目，大哥现在还没注意到，一个独自生存在外的人类，怎么连个随身武器都没有
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能还会修
> 
> Tags有增加

 

 

Rey试了好几次都没能成功念出自己的名字。不过她也不是多烦心，已经习惯了，可看在Ben的眼中就很不是滋味。眼前的少女应该是暂时性失语了。也对，末世、丧尸、本性毕露的人类……哪一个都足够带来不小的刺激。于是，他的表情不由得更加柔和，并且又耐心地示范了几次发音。然而，男人也有自己的私心——他不光重复了Rey的名字，还清晰地读了几遍自己的。在看到女孩也尝试了他的名字后，Ben承认自己心中的某个角落得到了些许满足。是的，些许。至于更深层次的，他还没有来得及想。

 

因为，丧尸潮来了。

 

大概是这个地方的血腥味实在是太重了吧，又一群数量不小的丧尸浩浩荡荡地朝这边涌了过来。二人的反应都很迅速，远远地听到了它们的低吼声后就当即往反方向跑去。事实上，第一个做出反应的是Rey，她忽然跳下了车，抓住Ben的手就开始狂奔；而男人也在一秒后听到了那个恐怖的动静，便顺从地跟着她一起跑了起来。Ben发现自己可能有点不太正常：这种危机关头了，他竟然还在因为少女正牵着自己的手而暗暗高兴。

 

但Rey的心中可就没这么旖旎了，她满脑子都是“糟糕不能让Ben对上那群丧尸虽然我能命令它们不许动他可Ben看到丧尸不攻击我而且我还能控制它们他一定会把我当成怪物然后丢下我逃走的那时候就又是我一个人了……”讲真的，她确实没有标点符号。而且，女孩似乎也没有注意到，自己已经默认了Ben不会伤害她……最多，最多就是被她吓跑，而已。

 

平日里的体能训练不是白做的，长跑对于Ben来说并不是问题，就是不知道身边的少女有没有累着……其实这一点，Rey也考虑到了。因为病毒对代谢和恢复的影响，自己再也没感受过丝毫的疲惫和困倦。细胞的各项工作都保持在一个极高的效率，因此这几十分钟下来，她连呼吸的频率都没有什么大的起伏——但这对于普通的人类来说，明显不正常。所以当男人把她拉到一旁的大树后休息时，女孩便假装着粗喘起来。

 

他怎么……这么看着自己？是她喘得太浮夸了吗？要不然轻一点？

 

Ben才不知道她的脑袋里飘过了多少个疑问。他只觉得自己恐怕是走上了什么极端猥琐的道路——刚刚死里逃生，女孩正努力地调整着呼吸，可自己却听着她的喘息声想入非非了：赤裸的少女或趴伏或仰躺在他的身下，眯着眼睛承受身下狂暴的抽动。每一次顶弄都攻击到所有致命的弱点，白皙的肌肤染上潮红，娇嫩的甬道则更加湿滑……而Rey，她就这么低喘着，眼中只映着他的身影，呻吟里也全是情欲。

 

此刻Ben Solo还不知道——等真的到了床上，Rey发出的声音比现在的这个还要好听。

 

就在想象中的“自己”压着已经被高潮折磨得不轻的少女继续疯了一般地狠狠索求时，他所幻想的对象突然稍稍用力地握了一下他的手。男人便使劲地咬了自己的舌尖，将自己从这场绝妙却也无比罪恶的白日梦里拖了出来。Ben这才发觉，女孩的手很冰，大概是还没从惊吓中缓过来吧。想到这里，他就更加为自己刚刚的臆想感到不齿了，甚至都不太敢直视Rey的眼睛。难道是因为他母胎solo了快三十年——这倒还真挺对得起自己的姓氏——终于要憋不住了吗……可之前也没出现过这种状况啊。

 

就这样，两个胡思乱想的人都生怕对方发现自己的不对劲，便都极力地维持着表情的自然和平静，然后又都默契地认为对方对自己并没有起什么疑心。结果，竟是相安无事了。

 

Rey方才捏他的手，其实是想让男人别担心、放心地跟着她走就好。紧接着，少女就指了一个方向，然后模仿了“睡觉”的姿势，表示自己知道哪里可以让他们安顿下来休息。而大脑已经回归正经的Ben则若有所思地望着她那双装满了安抚和希冀的眼眸。 有一说一，能在末世存活下来的人，必定不是什么能力平平之辈。Rey她……好像对这一片很是熟悉，估计在病毒爆发后就一直艰难地生活在这里吧。真是个坚强的女孩啊，孤身一人东躲西藏，终于在今天遇上了路过的军方；本想投靠他们，让他们带自己离开这里去基地生活，结果突然降临的丧尸潮却残忍地击碎了她的希望……

 

呃，为什么Ben看她的眼神越来越同情？少女对此很不理解，但现下也不是深究这个的时候。她的身边带着一个人类，这意味着她不能暴露自己真实的体质，比如面不改色地狂奔十几公里——甚至，她说不定都可以直接抱着这个男人跑回去。可很明显，若是自己这么做了，先不说Ben会不会被吓得当场昏厥，被抱着跑那么远，任谁都会挺难为情的吧。所以，他们还是好好地步行吧，慢是慢了点，但傍晚差不多还是能抵达的……

 

“Rey，不要害怕。”男人突然将女孩的手攥得更紧了，他还用另一只手理了理Rey额前的乱发，“等找到了车，我就带你回我的基地……”

 

他还没说完，Rey就坚决地摇了摇头，周身都是拒绝的意味。可她先前不是躲在军队的车中吗，难道说少女其实并不是自愿的？Ben觉得自己的猜测很有道理。即使是军方，里边还是有不少人渣的。“今天那些人，他们是不是欺负你了？”但话刚一出口，男人就想抽自己一巴掌——问什么问啊，这不是让她再被回忆伤害一遍吗？

 

他动了动下颚，愧疚地打算道歉。可Rey却没有露出任何受伤的神情，只是如同小朋友给大人告状般地使劲点了点头，然后用没被牵住的那只手比出手枪的样子，指了指她自己。“其实是他们逼你上车的？并不是你主动和他们走的？”见她并不避讳这个话题，Ben就顺着好奇心继续问了。而少女也再次点了头表示肯定，脸上一副“我好丢人”的挫败表情——怎么说呢……就像是那种作为好几个街区的地头蛇，突然被小人偷袭然后败北的无地自容。

 

“都过去了，无论他们对你做过什么……”他低声地安慰着，想将女孩拥进自己的怀中。然而，Rey的嘴角却突然勾起一个古怪又得意的笑容。她摇了摇头，又比划了一个抹脖子的动作——他们还什么都没干成呢，就已经变成死人了。虽说字面意思差不多，但Ben当然不知道少女的本意与自己的理解有多么大的出入，他只是松了一口气，由衷地为Rey能逃过一劫而感到庆幸。

 

Rey看出了男人打算拥抱她的意思，刚好自己也想亲近一下他、记住他的气味，便主动趴上了Ben的胸口。他身上有淡淡的汗味，不难闻，反倒增添了许多强势的雄性气息。而且，人类的体液啊——她的确拒绝食用人类的血肉，可若只是尝尝这些“小零食”来解馋的话，应该也是无伤大雅的吧。但他现在包裹得太严实了，压根没地方下嘴啊……

 

至于猝不及防被投怀送抱的Ben，他的身体明显僵了一瞬，接着便更加僵硬地拍了拍女孩的背，尝试着安抚她。他看不见Rey埋在他的怀里舔了舔嘴唇，自然也不可能想到，这个娇小的少女正思考着如何细细地品尝他的身体——字面意思，至少目前来说还是字面意思。

 

“基地里也不全是这样的人，他们只是一小部分，”他轻抚着Rey的脊背，柔声细语地哄着，“你可以认识很多新朋友，生活也会比在外边这样轻松一点，而且更安全……”女孩则在男人的话语中缓缓地抬起了头，眼中既没有抵触，也没有赞同。她只是静静地指着刚才自己指过的那个方向，然后收紧了握着Ben的那只手。

 

“好吧，”他叹了一口气，“我只希望你可以再考虑考虑。但无论怎样，接下来的几天里，我肯定都会好好照顾你的。现在出发吗，还是说要再休息一会儿？”Rey却似乎一刻也不愿多等了，拉着Ben就要起身；男人怕她摔倒，也立刻跟着站了起来。

 

一黑一灰两个背影一同慢慢远去。对于仍然相握着的手，二人都没有多说什么。

 

 

 

——

 

 

 

“他们发来报告的那个地方离基地并没有多远啊，怎么都现在了还没回来？！”

 

“是啊，早该到了……您说，我们的人该不会是被蜂皇给……”

 

“闭嘴，这不可能！你没看到资料上说的吗？为了完全控制蜂皇，它身上的病毒在变异后是不具备传染性的！而且他们又不傻，蜂皇肯定是隔离起来的，难不成还让它坐在副驾驶一起聊天吗？”

 

“是是……您先别着急，再等等，说不定是有什么别的事耽搁了……”

 

“哼，他们最好能给出一个让我满意的理由！算了，再过三小时，要是还没有音讯，就直接派人出去找！记得动静给我弄小点，别让Leia那个喜欢多管闲事的女人发现了。”

 

 


	5. 5.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，银河暖暖实在太好玩了，我保证明天一定开车【
> 
> 大哥是个内心戏极多的Ren
> 
> 你以为你以为的就是你以为的【
> 
> 真的是丧尸皇的独宠了，你放别人让丧尸皇吃素试试【
> 
> 还贴心地考虑了热水澡的问题
> 
> （几乎）全基地都在为基地负责人的独子失踪了而感到难过，而当事Ren却在忙着诱拐少女【不是
> 
> 困死，错字语病bug预警，我应该会醒了再修修
> 
> Tags有增加

 

 

时间与Rey预计的差不多，他们在夕阳的余晖中走进了那幢酒店。归功于少女一直想要“像人类一样活着”，整座建筑及其周围连一只丧尸都没有——其实还是有几只隐藏在暗处的，以备不时之需。而目前对所有事情都还一无所知的Ben则在看到这幅景象后，更加认为Rey的实力深不可测。想象一下，一个本应大学在读的女孩，竟然拥有一片完全没有丧尸侵扰的根据地！是她偶然找到的也好，独自开辟的也罢，都不简单啊。

 

“Rey……你确定这里真的一个丧尸都没有？”在爬楼梯时，男人还是忍不住问了。回答他的是少女得意的微笑和点头。

 

“你一个人清理完了这里的丧尸吗？”他随即露出了不可思议的表情。而Rey则迟疑了一瞬，犹豫地摇了摇头。

 

“那……你发现这里的时候，就已经空无一人了……我是指丧尸？”然后，他便看到女孩对自己点了一下头，却没注意到她眼中闪过的一抹心虚。

 

“你也太幸运了，sweet……咳，你真幸运，对。”Ben清了一下嗓子，暗暗祈祷她并没有听到那个s开头的词，“但说真的，这确实有些古怪。等下你呆在房间里好好休息，我再巡视一圈，以防万一。”

 

这回，Rey的头就点得很爽快了。就在刚刚她意识到，如果自己这里“太干净”的话，Ben一定会对此生疑。所以，少女想找个机会偷偷给丧尸们下达命令，她得调来一小队丧尸假装在周围游荡（顺便也是巡逻），这样才比较真实。而他说要单独去巡视，不正好为自己的安排部署提供了绝佳时机吗？

 

在到达三楼时，女孩便牵着男人走出了楼梯间——是的，他们的手就没有松开过。Rey之所以把自己的居室选在这里，纯属是因为酒店的餐厅和后厨也在这一层，方便她随时去冷柜取自己存放在里边的生肉，整个酒店的备用电力只有在这里才会派上用场。但少女也决定了，可以分出一部分给洗浴设备，因为她觉得Ben作为人类，应该还是挺喜欢热水澡的吧。

 

“你的房间……我都要以为现在还是末世来临之前了。”这个套间不算大，已经洒满了落日的橘色暖光。原本只是酒店用来当作摆设的木架上，正整齐地摆放着各类书籍，以及应该是女孩平时顺路收集来的小玩意——看来她喜欢亮闪闪的东西；屋子中央的大床虽是标准的白色被褥，枕头上却静静地躺着一个小巧的布偶，看上去像是Rey亲手制作的，而床头柜上的玻璃瓶里还插着两三枝已经风干了的花。如果忽略掉刻在床头的那一道道孤寂的划痕，房间里的一切可以说都充满了闲适的生活气息，仿佛只要关上了身后的门，末世的噩梦就无法闯入这个温馨的家。

 

等等，自己刚刚是不是想了……

 

可惜，一阵咕噜声打断了他的沉思。他抬头看向身边的少女，正好看到她瘪着嘴摸了摸自己的肚子。“饿了吗？”Ben立刻取下自己的背包开始翻找，“因为按计划今天我就能回到基地的，所以身上只剩下一罐这个了，你先……”然而，女孩只是摇着头将那罐鹰嘴豆推回给了他，眼中的情绪十分复杂。

 

本来，Rey是沉浸在被赞扬了房间的喜悦中的——在Ben的眼中，她就是一个正常的人类，甚至比许多人类还要人类。可突然袭来的饥饿感却当即将她拉回了现实：她是丧尸，她需要吞食新鲜的血肉。而更令女孩欲哭无泪的是，她终于想起来了，冷柜里的库存已经被自己消耗完了，就在今早。她正是在前往郊区的牧场“捕猎”时，被军队截在了公路上的……真是烦死了。

 

“Rey，听话，不要逞强。”男人的态度瞬间强硬了很多，他不容拒绝地将罐头塞进了Rey的怀里，“你脸上都没什么血色。”

 

不是，脸色苍白是因为她是丧尸啊……还有，丧尸是吃肉的，不素食。但很明显，Rey是不可能跟他解释这么多的。她望着手上的罐头，又看了看Ben那双担忧又带着轻微怒气的眼眸，觉得自己从来没有像现在这么愁过。

 

“乖，这个时候不可以挑食。你先忍一忍，至少把肚子填饱，好吗？”他继续哄着面露苦色的少女。

 

——你快少说两句吧！它现在要是个鱼罐头，我都忍着吃下去表演给你看了！慢着，说到鱼……

 

正当Ben打算把语调放得更软、再接再厉时，女孩似是想到了什么，眼中忽然充满了希望的光芒。她把罐头放在了桌子上，然后扯着男人的衣袖就要拽他出门。其实不难猜到，Rey大概是想到了哪里还有吃的。可天都快黑了还要外出找别的东西吃，她到底有多讨厌豆子啊。

 

只是没想到，少女带他来的地方会是一家超市。不不不，不要以为超市很普通。也许以前是的，可在末世，它才是真正的战场。丰富的物资会吸引各路人类小分队前来搜集补给，而活人多了，死人自然也会多——被吸引而来的丧尸会咬死一部分倒霉的，可更多的却是死在同类的手下。资源，是要靠抢的，这个道理太浅显了。因此，眼前的这个超市就更加诡异了：没有丧尸，没有人类的残骸，从橱窗望进去，货架上的东西也满满当当，似乎从未有过任何活物或死物踏足此处。

 

事实上也很简单——人类的残骸，早就被丧尸吃干净了；丧尸，被Rey勒令了离这里、离“她的生活”远一点；货架上的商品，都是些女孩无法下咽的零食，她每次只会推着购物车假想自己是个逛超市的普通人类，完后又会挨个把东西再摆回去，反正她最不缺的就是时间。

 

已经见识过空无一人的酒店了，现在这个“无人超市”也就是在一开始让Ben震惊了一下，很快他就恢复了平静。但起码的警惕心还是有的，他坚持将Rey护在身后，自己则抽出了撬棍，谨慎地将大门开了一个小缝。然而，少女却并不领他的情。她侧身绕到男人的面前，比出一个“你，负责这一层；我，负责楼上”的手势后，就打算推门进去、飞奔上楼。Ben当然不放心了，但女孩执意要分头行动，还指了指窗外即将完全消失在地平线的阳光，提醒他抓紧时间。

 

他是知道的，非要说的话，Rey的求生经验比起自己应该只多不少——每一分每一秒，她都得独自面对末世所带来的一切苦难。于是，Ben选择相信女孩的能力、听从她的安排。他叮咛了好几遍，让女孩一定小心，才终于极不情愿地放她走了。

 

而相较之下，Rey的心理活动就单纯极了：记得昨天来的时候，楼上水族箱里的观赏鱼还都活着，现在只过了不到一天，应该没什么事吧……

 

 


	6. 6.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于吃Ren了
> 
> 各位元宵节快乐啊
> 
> 真是担惊受怕的一辆车呢【
> 
> 也许会修，错字语病bug预警
> 
> Tags有增加，分级已变

 

 

计划总是赶不上变化，可也有人欢喜有人忧——Rey现在无比庆幸自己还没来得及调遣丧尸来酒店附近“当群演”，而Ben则十分后悔他之前在超市里因为一时的矜持而匆匆掠过了那个摆放着安全套的货架。

 

“Sweetheart，你确实总是非常幸运……要不是我觉得现在就把安全措施备在身边太过唐突，今晚你这个不好好睡觉的坏孩子——可就死、定、了。”

 

清冷的月光洒进漆黑一片的房间，却消解不了半分空气中的火热。娇小的少女眯着眼在床上无助地扭动，洁白的睡裙被掀开到了胸口，露出布满吻痕和齿印的细腻乳肉。她正死死地抱着一条坚实有力的胳膊高声呻吟，而顺着那只胳膊向下就会发现，罪魁祸首是那只在女孩的腿间为非作歹的手。至于手的主人，就躺在她的身旁，黑色的背心根本包裹不住他健硕的肌肉，也遮不住他锁骨附近那几个清浅的牙印。

 

Ben俯在少女的耳边恶狠狠地低语时，另一只握住自己的手则又烦躁地上下抚弄了几下。Rey就在他的怀里，自己的手指已经尝到了她软嫩湿紧的内壁，可他现在就是不能进去。女孩的身体好像天生就比常人寒凉，她……就应该吃进自己的东西，在顶弄和抽动中染上他的体温，最好——虽然还绝对不能这么干——最好能将暖流直接灌在最深的地方，让她一直暖和下去。

 

——

 

两人从超市赶回酒店时，天已经完全黑了。权衡了一下，Ben决定将自己的巡视行动放在明天天亮之后——黑灯瞎火的，他可不愿意用自己的生命冒险。于是，计划就改为了守夜。尽管Rey坚持没这个必要，可他也坚持“今晚我替你守夜，你就终于可以安心地睡上一觉了”。其实也很正常，Ben作为一个人类，当然不会轻易相信基地外会有百分之一百安全的地方。女孩见拗不过他，只好无奈地“接受了他的好意”。但郁闷归郁闷，她还是跑去走廊尽头为男人开了浴室的电闸，让他能有个热水澡洗。

 

Ben还记着呢，Rey还饿着肚子——他当然不会知道，女孩已经清空了超市二楼的整个水族箱——于是，他将带回来的各类食品整齐地码在桌子上，让少女自己挑喜欢的先吃。而他刚转身进浴室，方才还满脸感激的Rey瞬间就垮下了脸，一脸凝重地随便拎出一袋藏在了床下；等到一身水汽的男人只穿着长裤和背心走出卫生间后，她又指着桌上的那个空缺舔了舔嘴角，意思自己已经吃过了……不知道丧尸有没有小金人拿。而Rey随后也去冲了一个“凉”，出来后又被按着擦干了头发。

 

“晚上冷，不要感冒了。”自己头发还滴着水的Ben如是说道。不过，女孩还是乖顺地将自己的长发交由他打理了，因为在这个距离下，她能清晰地捕捉到身后男人的气味。这一回，Rey是真心地舔了一下嘴唇。

 

末世后的夜生活十分寡淡，尤其是与你身处一室的人暂时还不能碰。Ben关掉了灯，虽然他并不清楚那是拥有夜视能力的丧尸少女特地给他开的。他不能再看Rey了——女孩的身躯藏在刚过大腿一半的绸缎里，那件裙子很合身，衬得她的腰身纤细美好；胸间的布料尺寸不大，却恰好迎合了那对小巧的乳峰，可爱的乳尖也因此若隐若现……不、不行，再盯下去保不齐自己会做出什么事。

 

而对于Rey来说，问题不在视觉效果上……好吧其实也有一点点。Ben执意要窝在沙发上守夜，但这么几步的间距并不能阻止他的气息飘进女孩的鼻子里——等男人一睡着，她就要去用味蕾感受一番他的味道，把头埋在他的颈窝舔舐那块筋肉。

 

丧尸不需要睡眠，Rey便在黑暗中伺机而动。在听到沙发那边传来了均匀的呼吸声后，她轻轻地翻了个身，满意地看到已经阖上了双眼的Ben——一整天下来，他不可能不累的。但女孩还不急，她很有耐心，要等到男人彻底睡熟才会下手。又过了好一会儿，连月亮都稍微变了一点位置，她才轻手轻脚地翻下了床，小心翼翼地来到了沙发跟前。

 

睡梦中的Ben不似白天那样凌厉，全然放松的面部给她一种奇妙的柔软感。少女撑着扶手，俯身凑近了这个男人，在他脖颈周围四处嗅闻，从沐浴露的香气中剥离出他真正的气味。Rey顺着他的耳根一路轻舔着向下，又用舌尖在颈窝那里打转，再细细地勾勒过每一块肌肉和筋骨的形状。她喜欢Ben的味道，带着体温的生命力，还潜伏着侵略性。女孩忍不住啃咬了几下他的锁骨和旁边的肌肉，力道控制得非常谨慎——如果一不留神见了血，那就得不偿失了。她可不希望面前的这个人变成丧尸，会完全听她话也不行，她要的是活着的Ben。

 

但当生活突然朝不保夕起来，危机意识会逼迫每一个人飞速成长。翻译成人话就是：Ben只是在浅眠，风吹一下就会立刻清醒的那种。所以，就在女孩正津津有味地来回舔咬时，男人幽幽地睁开了眼睛，然后一把将她牢牢地按在了自己的怀里。

 

“我原本以为你起来是想喝水，”他的调笑里混着十足的惊喜和挑逗，“结果是又饿了啊……”

 

危险——Rey本能想要挣脱，又怕使出太大的力气会暴露异常，只好暂时妥协在他的怀抱中，任由自己被托着屁股抱回到了床上。Ben撑在她的上方，望着少女倒映着清晖的眼眸。积压已久的渴求终于得到了发泄的许可，但他却一时不知该从何开始索取。一个亲吻也许会是个不错的选择。这么想着，男人便低下了头，在月光中寻找女孩的双唇。她还害羞地想要推开他，真可爱啊……

 

然而真实的情况是，Rey的每一个细胞都在尖叫：唾液里有病毒！的确是这样，她见过的所有被咬伤的人类，最后都变成了丧尸。所以自己一定不能和他唔……完了，他已经得逞了。

 

Ben的舌头已经撬开了Rey的牙关，正毫无技巧却极其强势地扫荡着她的口腔，还时不时纠缠一下女孩的舌尖。有些奇怪的是，少女在某一刻后突然停止了挣扎，她的身体颓然放松，甚至还主动回应起了他的吻，只是这份热情怎么都感觉像是透露着一股绝望。他当然不知道，Rey在心里已经将他归为一个将“死”之人了，并打算趁他还活着的时候，尽量抓紧一切时间欢爱。于是，她搂住了男人的脖子，贪婪地汲取着他口中的津液——他的味道，真是太好了。女孩轻柔地抚摸着他的卷发，在心中苦涩地安排着以后的事。

 

——唉，说起来也是因为我……不过等你成了丧尸，我会罩着你的。床可以分你一半，但你要把自己弄干净点，不要学其他丧尸那样搞得蓬头垢面……哦对了，你也不许吃人肉，猎杀动物时我会叫上你的，你在一边乖乖等着就行了……还有，不可以和人类对上，他们很阴险的，你万一被真的杀掉了可怎么办。算了算了，我还是得时时刻刻把你带在身边看护好……

 

Rey想了很多很多，也想得很远很远。可是，在吮吻她的脖颈时，Ben没有任何变化；在啃咬她的锁骨和肩头时，Ben没有任何变化；在掀起她的裙摆玩弄她的乳珠时，Ben没有任何变化；在拽掉她的底裤舔弄那朵已经浸满液体的娇花时，Ben还是没有任何变化。反倒是自己，被男人碰到过的每一处地方都开始兴奋地战栗。敏感的部位只是被稍作爱抚，她就止不住从喉咙里窜出来的甜软呻吟。病毒给了少女无比敏锐的感官，却在床事上狠狠地坑害了她一把。

 

“Rey，你也太敏感了。”Ben从女孩的腿间抬起头，愉悦地舔掉嘴边沾上的爱液，他一直以为色情片里的女生那副意乱情迷的样子都是演出来的，但现在看来，艺术还是源于生活的。男人的眼睛仍然清亮，按揉那颗肉粒的指尖也灵活不已，实在不像是会感染成为丧尸。见Rey迷朦着没有反应，他又低下了头。这次，照顾花蕊的又变回了他的唇舌，而他的指尖，则搅着汁液在入口附近试探。Ben能感受到，那圈已经有所放松的肌肉正开合着向他撒娇。喜欢撒娇的，总能得到想要的。

 

他的、他的手指进来了，还不安分地到处摸索……Rey嘤咛了一声，身体本能地向后蜷缩，可大腿却诚实地张得更开。她的感官可以精确到每一根跳动的神经，自己甚至能听见那被掩盖在水声之下、指腹摩擦过内壁的声响。Ben的指节在小幅度地曲直，直至找到那块充血的区域后才加大了抠挖的力道。估计自己突然变了调的惊叫也帮了他不少的忙吧。

 

至于Ben，没有任何言语能形容他现在的懊悔。没错，与女孩的情事是自己所向往的结果之一，而绝非他的根本目的……可Rey不但表现出了对他的兴趣，现在还乖巧地躺在自己面前，享受着他的服侍。更何况，他已经用手指体会到了少女含苞待放的身体——如此的青涩诱人，却因为没有防护措施而不能立即亲自将她灌溉成熟……

 

“你做好准备，sweetheart，”Ben一边继续碾动那块敏感带，一边调整姿势躺在了女孩的身侧，然后急躁地解开了自己的裤子，“明天我会好好收拾你的，我保证。”他的食指和中指在Rey的身体里勾挑着作恶，拇指也恶劣地压着花蕊刮蹭拨弄。过分的舒爽让她哭叫着抱住了他的胳膊，却分毫也撼动不了男人的动作。

 

少女才没工夫管他明天要怎样，她现在只能夹着腿不断娇嗔。寂静的夜晚，满处都回荡着她的哭腔。还好自己没有在附近安排丧尸，仅有的几只也被下了无论如何都禁止进入酒店的死命令，要不然就以她现在的动静，Ben早被冲上来“护驾”的丧尸撕成碎片了。

 

极其敏感的身躯，加之男人带有一点报复意味的服务，Rey没过多久就跃上了顶峰。痉挛的甬道紧紧地咂着他的手指蠕动，女孩尖叫着要推开Ben的手，可他却恶质地用灭顶的快感接着折磨她的身子，无情地延续着她的高潮。

 

——

 

“Sweetheart，你确实总是非常幸运……要不是我觉得现在就把安全措施备在身边太过唐突，今晚你这个不好好睡觉的坏孩子——可就死、定、了。”

 

他想象着指尖的触感就包裹在自己的身下的器物上，缠着他吮吸绞榨。微凉的躯体会沾上他的体温，自己会无数遍地惩戒每一处弱点，让她明明摇着头求饶却又暗自贪心地吞下更多。他要按着少女的腰，让她完全接纳自己，在最深的位置喂给她自己的味道和温度，一次又一次，一次又一次……

 

Ben足足等到他自己也粗喘着登顶后，才在一片粘着声中从女孩的身体里抽出了拉着银丝的手指——她的气味，尝起来真是可口。但另一只手上也黏糊糊地沾满了自己的浊液，看来他最好先去清理一下……可就在这时，Rey却翻身止住了他准备下床的动作，又猝不及防地抓过男人的手，那只即将滴下白浊的手。她当着Ben的面，先仰头用舌头接住了那一滴粘稠的液体，然后便捧着他的手，一点一点地将那上边的东西都卷入口中。

 

他的体液……这个，尤其美味啊，就是不如唾液来得方便。不过既然接吻不会传染的话，平常拿来代替这个过过瘾也不是不可以……

 

“Rey你不用……”可他根本劝不住正舔得开心的少女，而Rey认真的神情又衬得这个淫靡的画面更加色情，绝不是一个大龄处男能承受得住的。于是，Ben深深地抽了一口气，眼神复杂地吻了吻女孩的发顶：“明天，sweetheart，我有多少，全都给你。”

 

 


	7. 7.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一发长达2,6k字的blow job
> 
> 一步一步来，都在大纲上安排好了【
> 
> 详细展现蜂皇吃Ren时享用头盘的过程【？
> 
> Ben Solo教科书般的自我感动【也不至于
> 
> 我实话实说了，当初开这个脑洞时就是为了这个垃圾设定和这一幕【
> 
> 同情一下我吧，姨妈时开车简直太磨ren了，容我慢慢开【喂
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能会修
> 
> 祝我生日快乐

 

 

进入末世后，人们总是更倾向于在白天做爱——不用开灯便能看清爱人的每一个反应，省电。从人类基地走出来的Ben Solo显然也是这么认为的，尽管他根本还没有做过爱。昨夜解了馋后，从清理两人的身体到更换床单，再到搂着少女阖上双眼，男人就一直幻想着自己该如何在第二天的晨曦中将怀里的女孩拖入情爱的泥沼。不过，都说了Ben还只是个纯情处男，你指望他能想出什么花样来？左不过是用铺天盖地的吻将Rey唤醒，圈着那具诱人的胴体一起吃些东西，然后再让她乖乖地等自己出去拿安全套回来——天啊，听话地待在床上等着他来疼爱，这太要命了。

 

但先不说其他的，光是女孩“作为丧尸根本不需要睡眠”这点，就已经从一开始便瓦解了他的设想。所以事实上，Ben才是被吻醒的那一个……字面意义上来讲，是“吻”醒没错，咳。

 

大概是因为稍稍疏解了一下淤积的欲望吧，怀里还窝着一个娇小的少女，他昨晚睡得很安心，也比以往要沉一些。于是，Rey在察觉到男人身下的物件又不知不觉地硬挺起来后，还散发着她喜爱的美味气息，便不由分说展开了行动，但男人却不像之前那样一有什么风吹草动就会惊醒了：轻巧地挣脱他的双臂，没有弄醒他；蹑手蹑脚地钻进被窝里，没有弄醒他；小心翼翼地解开他的裤子，没有弄醒他；握住那个炽热的性器从下到上一寸一寸地舔舐亲吻……好吧，这样的话他还是会醒的。

 

Ben只觉得有什么微凉却软滑的触感一下一下地落在自己最敏感的部位，再一点点上移，直到抵达正渐渐绷紧的顶部——这里好像被当作了重点，每一个角落都在被周到地照顾着。他本以为这只是一场噬骨的美梦，可这些感受也太过真实了吧：完全进入状态后的突出棱角正在被灵活地勾挑着，时不时又会被吮吸着亲吻一番；作为致命弱点的沟壑也肯定是逃不过扫荡的，什么滑腻又有点粗糙的尖端正抵着那里摩挲，力道逐渐被调整得无比合适，恰好戳中了自己最受不了的那根软肋；而那个会真实地反映一切态度的孔隙则理所当然地溃不成军，但每一滴向外冒出的液体都会被迅速卷走，贪婪的掠夺者还会急不可耐地主动戳刺，或是含住后使力抽吸，催动它狼狈地泌出更多露珠。

 

男人粗喘着睁开双眼，愣怔地望着天花白反应了三五秒，才搞清楚现在到底是什么状况。他一把掀开了被子，就看到了捧着自己来回舔吻的女孩——此刻，Rey正尝试着尽可能多地吞下手上的凶器，奈何这个尺寸只允许她完成不到三分之一。而少女在发现自己被抓了个现行后，也没什么害羞或是不好意思，她只是就着这个努力含住的姿势抬起了脸，一边继续用舌面揉压跳动着的光滑顶端，一边眨了眨眼睛，算是向他道了早安。

 

这道清澈的目光落在Ben的眼中，无疑造成了毁灭性的冲击。试想一下，沐浴在清晨暖阳中的娇俏女孩，正乖顺地趴在自己的胯间极尽所能地服侍、讨好，她唇舌上的动作是那样的煽情，眼神却如此的无辜而干净……用浑浊不堪的欲念亵渎似乎对情色一无所知的纯洁少女，负罪感交织着晦暗的欣喜——他沉沉地长呼一口气后，坐起身托住了Rey的下巴轻轻摩挲，嗓音也沙哑不已：“Rey……这是早晨的正常反应，你、哦……你不用管它，更不用为我做这么多……”她掌握技巧的速度太快了，自己就快要招架不住了。

 

可——实话实说吧，这个对于丧尸少女来说，只是觅食的本能而已。但男人的反应还是让她挺有成就感的，女孩便勾着嘴角又抽吸了一下，并用舌尖搅着掠取到的黏液继续爱抚搏动着的凶兽，等仔细地品味过了他的味道后才肯吞咽下去。

 

“已、已经足够了，唔……你做得很棒，真的。”他撩起了Rey散乱下来的几缕额发，轻柔地将它们别在她的耳根，“我、我就要到了，怕呛到你、咳，现在，现在可以松开我了……嘶——”Ben突然倒抽了一口冷气，整个身体都在那个瞬间紧绷了起来——不知道女孩是不是故意的，她竟然就这么吮吸着摇了摇头，让他的器物左右轻敲着柔软的口腔，最为敏感的沟壑也同时搭在了粗糙适宜的舌面上被往复摩擦，若有若无的真空感又强势地抢夺着他的体液。

 

Rey其实有点不满。明明昨晚说过的，有多少全都她，怎么一觉醒来就不认账了？真是善变。

 

她直勾勾地盯着男人的黑眸，嘴上的逗弄也愈加放肆：赶紧乖乖地把东西给我交出来。可与她认知完全不同的Ben，接收到的则完全是另一幅景象，他甚至已经出现了幻听——身前的女孩一边忘情地舔吮，一边含混不清地娇嗔：“Ben……给我……都给我……我要……”

 

最后的致命一击，来自于Rey的一个“灵光一现”。起初，她只是在垂眼时无意瞟到了Ben因为高潮将至而不断轻颤的根部和小腹，紧接着便想起了自己还作为人类时所上过的生物生理课，尤其是人体生殖系统的那个部分。于是，少女的双手一同抚上了他的大腿根，两根拇指分别向着内侧画圈按揉，又在男人越来越强烈的“不祥预感”中造访了那处有着十足份量的饱满椭球，再随着舔吮的节奏力道均匀地轻轻揉搓。

 

都说过了，觅食的本能。

 

猝不及防成倍增长的快感立刻就击倒了Ben。他从未这么舒畅地释放过，女孩湿软的口腔和灵活的舌尖与自己的手相比……不，这两者之间压根就没什么可比性。更何况，帮自己弄出来的可是Rey啊，单单是这个名字就足以让他低吟着喷薄上无数次。

 

所以，相较于昨晚自己动手，男人这次的量则相应地大了一些，一股接着一股地尽数灌进了Rey的嘴中。当然了，少女未曾停息的榨取也功不可没。她再三确定Ben已经暂时性被抽干了，才在一记响亮的水声中吐出了有些萎靡的性物——闪着微妙水光的双唇严苛地刮过柱身和棱角，以及刚经历完高潮后正是脆弱时期的顶部，旨在不遗漏任何一滴黏浊的白液。

 

看着Rey眯起了双眼，脸颊还因为被灌注于口中的浊液而微微鼓起着，Ben自然而然地以为她是不知道该如何处理那些腥膻的体液，便疼惜地凑上前去，将一只手掌摊开在了女孩的面前：“我真的很抱歉……你就、就吐在我的手上吧，别忍着了……”其实也不奇怪，他怎么可能想得到——少女是真的在“享用”他身体的每一个部分。

 

但Rey就很不耐烦了：他就不能让自己再多尝一会儿吗？便躲闪着推开Ben一次次伸过来的手，直到这份来之不易的“小零食”在嘴里停留了足以被细细咂摸的时间后，方才让它分成两次滑下喉咙。“你……”Ben看上去既心疼又感动，他还无奈地揉了揉她的发顶，“逞什么能啊……”

 

……？

 

显然，Rey不是很懂他的意思，却也并不打算细究。她记得Ben说过，为了能动真格的，他今天会去超市一趟，现在也差不多是他该动身的时候了吧……但这并不妨碍她先去清理掉男人身上沾着的最后一点气息——是的，费这么大力气才弄出来一次，一分一毫都不能浪费。于是，少女又一次低下了头开始舔舐，搜刮着偃旗息鼓后的残存美味。这当然吓了Ben一大跳，他以为Rey又想用嘴巴逼自己就范一次，便惊恐地向床头缩去：“Rey、Rey！你……能不能给待会儿留点？”

 

他有些小心翼翼的语气倒是成功叫停了女孩的舌尖。她若有所思地瞧着正在休眠的猛兽，终于点了点头，还伸手温柔地抚摸了它几下——也对，万一清理时又起来了怎么办？趁他没法做安全措施的时候劫掠这么多吃掉，好像也太欺负人了……他想要的应该还是一场真真正正的床事吧，不能光顾着自己的口腹之欲，要礼尚往来的。

 

而Ben则是单纯被少女的举动击中了心脏——她这是在安慰它吗？太可爱了！他忍不住一把将少女捞进了怀里，无比激动地索要了一个深吻，又在尝到她口中的奇怪味道后更加动容了——这味道，还真是不怎么样啊，但他的小姑娘竟然一点也不嫌弃，全都咽下去了……

 

 


	8. 8.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 复习时的突然摸鱼
> 
> 终于开始推剧情了【不存在的
> 
> 我觉得事情的发展已经很明显了
> 
> 但首先，下一章得车一下【
> 
> 常规错字语病bug预警，可能会修

 

 

Ben好慢哦——床上的少女已经不知道打了多少个滚了——他在冲出房门时明明火急火燎到差点绊倒……Rey并不知道，男人的那般失态实际上很大一部分都是因为她，或者说完全是因为她：不肯漱口，执意要就着嘴里残余的浊液进食，那个粘腻的咀嚼声在末世的死寂清晨显得格外响亮，试问有谁能在这样色情的声响里继续保持镇定？反正Ben Solo是做不到。他没吃多少就一个翻身从床上跃下，胡乱套好衣物后深便夺门而出了，毛躁得像个十七八岁的小伙子。

 

Rey却在他离开后松了一口气：好了，不用再假装吃人类的食物了。无论自己再怎么不愿承认，可一到进食时，生物最基础的本能就会不费吹灰之力地让她看清现实，一点情面也不留，所以……呕，真是太难吃了，要不是舌头上还留着一点Ben的味道，这些见了鬼的玉米片自己根本就无法下咽啊。

 

再一次将手中的零食藏到了床下，少女便盘腿坐在床上开始想象过一会儿的床事。说实在的，她刚刚“挟持”那个东西时确实不怎么轻松，到时候会不会痛得要死啊，更何况自己的各项感官还被病毒提升了那么多……不对，再痛能有她转化成丧尸的那次恐怖吗？开玩笑，那种炼狱都挺过来了，还会怕和Ben Solo做爱？想到这里，女孩脸上的神情便瞬间放松了下来，她甚至还无比闲适地伸了一个懒腰，然后慵懒地躺回了还沾着他些许体温的床铺。要说唯一值得烦恼的，应该也就是完事后不能享用自己千辛万苦榨出来的战利品——乳胶也好，什么奇奇怪怪的“口味”也好，任何别的味道都会毁掉这份纯粹的美味！

 

唉，就不能像昨晚一样吗？他用手，自己用嘴，两全其美，何乐而不为……

 

Ben Solo一推开门，就看到了趴在床上一动不动的少女。好吧，在自己走进房间里时，她的身体还是明显地轻颤了一下，却没有打算转过来面对他的意思。男人有点拿不准，这到底是害羞了，还是不满他动作太慢？但先道歉总归会比较保险，他自己都能意识到，自己到底在货架前纠结了多久，咳。

 

“Rey？我真的很抱歉，让你等了这么久……”他一边无比真诚地表达歉意，一边小心翼翼地走近床上的女孩，然后轻手轻脚地坐在了她的身边，“我……我就是怕漏掉你可能会喜欢的款式，所以多花了些时间挑……”只不过故事的最后，是他每样都拿了一盒——选择困难的终极解决方案。这么说着，Ben也的确从包里掏出了各式各样的小方盒子，在Rey身旁的床单上码成三排，并试探性地碰了碰她裸露在外的肩头：“愿意原谅我的话，就来看看待会儿想先用哪个，好吗？”

 

事实上，她想选择不用。Rey越想越觉得，做爱简直是血亏——明明手指就能完成，还非得大张旗鼓地把本可以直接享用到嘴里的“点心”浪费在满是工业气息的乳胶套里！这也是为什么女孩一直趴着不起，她只是不太想迎接这个怎么看怎么“毫无意义”的性交活动，跟生气和害羞没有半毛钱关系。可……既然决定了要礼尚往来，就不能临阵反悔，啧。于是，少女还是不情不愿地爬了起来，想着随便拆一盒赶紧“回报”完他了事，却在看到床上那堆五颜六色的包装盒后愣住了。

 

自己还是人类的时候怎么没有注意到，这玩意竟然有这么多种类。不同的大小、颜色、味道和薄厚，再加上纹路，凸点，热感，凉感……随机组合，她甚至有点后悔自己大学时只顾着学习和打工了，竟然错过了一个如此“多姿多彩”的世界。也许……真正的性爱也是有值得体验的地方的？Rey的心态被稍稍动摇了一点，扫视那些盒子的目光也少了几分随意和敷衍；甚至渐渐地，她竟也开始仔细的阅读盒子上的说明，认真地左右比较、挑选。

 

思考了许久，她还是决定先从最普通的开始，再循序渐进——毕竟自己毫无经验，万一恰好被挑出来的特殊款戳中了死穴，做出什么失态事情......不行，太丢人了。于是，少女最后递给Ben的，是那一堆中唯一一个白色的盒子，包装上仅有的装饰也只是几个六边形的暗纹。想来，这就是一个走性冷淡风格的基础款。Ben接过后看了看，随即勾起了一抹玩味的笑容。没想到自己的女孩这么胆小，选了一个看起来最保守的。他倒是对这个选择没什么异议，反正是让她挑一个“先用”的，剩下的这些，自己终究会陪女孩都玩一次的。那么现在，终于要亲身品尝到她的身体了。

 

而就在他一边迫不及待地褪去衣物一边欺身压上少女白皙的胴体时，另一边，一辆黑橙相间的越野车悄悄地从侧门驶出了基地，小心翼翼地在远处跟着那几辆刚从正门离开的军用重卡。这辆越野车被称作“黑色一号”，驾驶它的正是Poe。车上除了他，还有副驾驶座上的Finn，以及坐在后边的Rose。

 

原本，Leia是打算先等军方带着“蜂皇”回到基地后再做打算的，可等了一个下午外加一整个晚上，都没有任何属于军方的车队返回基地；而第二天一早，军方就又集结了一个车队，对外宣称是出去寻找物资......这实在是太蹊跷了——只可能是“蜂皇”那边出了什么问题。于是，在一番严肃的讨论后，Poe、Finn和Rose便领命尾随其后，务必要掌握这件事的一手情报。但事实上，他们更想去再找一找Ben，冥冥之中，他们就是相信他还活着。然而方才在提出这个的时候，General Organa却微笑着摇了摇头，说他们还有更重要的任务要完成。

 

“我会和我们的儿子一起回来的。”只剩他们二人的会议室里，Han给了Leia一个临行前的拥抱，并同每一次一样轻抚着她的后背。

 

 


	9. 9.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 复习使我想要摸鱼
> 
> 所以摸了【
> 
> 这是推进剧情【正色
> 
> 请L开头的和D开头的那两家公司给我打钱【
> 
> 我的生物老师一定想不到【
> 
> 字里行间写着两个字——
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能会修
> 
> Tags有变动

 

 

Rey在脑中来来回回地不断咒骂着各种东西，但最为主要的还是眼前的这三个：病毒，安全套，和Ben Solo。

 

大意了，她不该轻敌的。可谁叫刚刚第一轮时，一切似乎都无比地“温婉无害”呢？那个安全套上虽然布满了六边形的纹路，却也都只是压出来的轻浅暗纹，饶是她的感官已经被病毒改造得敏锐至极，也不过是觉得“不算完全光滑”“这个几何图形倒是让胶套不怎么轻易滑动”而已。至于Ben Solo，经验的缺乏使他全程都无比克制和小心，丝毫没有先前声称少女要“死定了”时的气焰。尽管在摸索的过程中，他也学会拿一个枕头垫在Rey的腰下：这样不只能准确地照顾到她喜欢的那处组织，还会更方便地挺进到最深处，去煽情地按摩新找到的那处软肉——稍微抵着碾揉一下，女孩就会哆嗦着蜷起脚趾，用含糊不清的鼻音小声地哼哼着。但归根结底，男人一直都轻手轻脚的。

 

于是，Rey在第一次“真正的性爱”中所获得的，是一次绵长而轻盈的高潮。不似昨晚他用手指时的那样激烈，却回味无穷，像是一颗被慢慢含化的牛奶糖——仍是人类时，她还挺喜欢牛奶的。少女觉得，这个并不是什么自己无法轻松应付的“大问题”嘛。虽然完事后没有零食吃，可这种事本身还是很得趣的——于是，丧尸少女休息了足足有三分钟，就又兴致昂扬地去查看男人是否已经恢复了。她想再玩一次。

 

然而，落在Ben的眼中，这就是赤裸裸的嘲讽了。他才不知道病毒为Rey的身体带来了什么样的变态机能，他只认为是自己被低估了。男人非常想开口解释，说刚才自己其实是因为顾及她的感受，所以才没有完全展露实力——可这听上去也太僵硬了。“Sweetheart，我们等下换一种试试吧，你去挑一个？”他需要先休养一下，得把立刻就想“复试”的女孩先支开一会儿。真可怕，女生没有不应期的吗？

 

令他没想到的是，Rey后来竟然直接拆了一只螺纹凸点加热感的……自己第一次的表现有那么无聊吗？

 

但Rey此刻的想法却很简单：嗯，这个一次就能体会到三种，很划算。她主动跨坐在男人的大腿上，为他戴好了那个有着规律凸起和横纹的胶套，然后很是期待地扶着那个更显狰狞的性器，就着方才的湿滑一口气坐了下去。

 

准确来说，Rey只“坐”了一小半，剩下的部分是“跌”下去的。那可是专门用来骚扰内壁的突出花纹，与用来“保持稳定”的暗纹完全不是一回事。不久前才高潮过的身体本就还没走出情欲的漩涡，病毒加持过后每一个细胞都被激发出了最大的潜能——颗粒与环纹就这么毫不留情地苛待着敏感至极的黏膜，从入口一路磨砺到最内部的穹壁，被健壮的怪物撑开后，每一寸神经末梢都休想逃过此劫。光是进入四分之一，女孩就在一声惊呼中直接绵软了身子，突然无力的双腿再也无法支撑身体的重量。于是，在一记拌着水声的肉体相撞中，Rey瞪大着双眼将身下的男人硬生生地吞吃到了根部，然后在这无所适从的快感中呆愣地看着一脸调笑的Ben Solo。

 

不行不行，这个太过分了……得换一个，换一个——这么想着，她强行调动上半身，一边用尽全力将“被钉住了的”自己慢慢挪起来，一边试图伸手去够床角那盒第一轮用的、只有几乎无感的六边形压花的安全套。可少女刚刚跪直一点点，手臂也还伸在半空中，男人就勾着嘴角捉住了她纤细的双腕，轻缓却不容拒绝地掰了回去。

 

“好孩子可不能半途而废。”Ben欣赏着女孩可怜兮兮地冲自己摇头恳求，然后毫无预警地狠狠向上顶跨，同时也紧紧地扣住她的手腕，不允许有一丝的躲避。

 

于是，便有了现在的这副景象。Rey被牢牢地钳制在凶器的上方，任由它霸道地一次次侵犯到底，用无法忽视的颗粒调戏过腔壁上的所有敏感带后再蛮横地嵌进一处小窝，就在那圈聚合在一起的细滑肌肉附近——同一个地方，“太过温柔的第一次”时只带来了一种缱绻的充实感，而现在则是实打实地因为足够的力道而被撞击得震颤连连。每一次都无礼地挤开徒劳地想要扼住他的内壁，再于层层缠绕着的挽留中强硬地几乎完全抽出，男人满意地感受着不断滴落在小腹上的黏滑爱液。

 

而说到液体，这便是折磨着少女的另一样酷刑了——别忘了，还有热感呢。简单来讲，这玩意的原理就是加在润滑剂中的某种物质吸水放热。换句话说：越湿越热。所以，正在泛滥着丰盈浪潮的女孩就遭殃了。作为丧尸，Rey的确不喜欢热的东西，可这团燃烧在身体里的火苗却并没有让自己产生什么不适；反倒，因为反应环境的温度有所上升，私密部位的细胞表现出了比平时更高的活性。最直观的，就是她又翻了几番的敏感度，以及随之而来的快感了。

 

见鬼的病毒，见鬼的安全套，还有见鬼的……Ben Solo！

 

脑袋一片混沌的少女并不知道自己刚刚高声哼叫出了什么。

 

“我的天……再叫一次，乖，再叫我一次。”男人不知道怎么突然僵住了。

 

什么？叫什么？她早就不会说话了啊……嗯？

 

这一次，Rey自己也听到了——她在疑惑不解时，竟下意识用疑问的语气低呼了一声“Ben”。

 

自己、自己这是又能说话了……啧，并不是，她除了不同语气不同音调的“Ben”以外，再也念不出任何东西——真不公平，她连自己的名字都还不会读呢。

 

“Sweetheart，继续叫我的名字。不许停，不许停……”Ben像是被戳中了什么开关，漆黑的眼眸又染上了某种说不清道不明的暗色。他忽然一手扶住女孩的腰肢，一手托着她的臀瓣，没有任何预兆地将身上这具泛着潮红的白皙胴体翻转了一百八十度，让她变为背靠着自己胸口的姿势。理所当然地，Rey惊恐地叫了一声“Ben”，尾音却因为娇嫩的内壁被螺纹和凸点整整搔刮了半圈而拐成了软糯的娇嗔。紧接着，男人又用结实有力的双臂死死地禁锢住她的上半身——小臂稳稳地卡住少女的腰，他的两只手便因此顺势抚上了那对可爱的乳峰，揉捏乳肉的同时，不安分的指尖也一起捏住殷红硬挺的乳尖轻拧。

 

Rey现在就仰躺在Ben的身上。这个角度……每一记顶弄都与铺满了敏感神经的上壁几近垂直。份量十足的头部先是气势汹汹地冲撞上靠前那块组织，再一边碾磨一边向深处进发。而这之后，能带来饱满填充感的柱身则领着奇妙的各色纹路紧密地贴着还在颤抖的黏膜搔刮，在一片灼热中“安慰”着刚被欺负过的甬道——却让女孩更加止不住委屈的爱液了。等进攻到了极限的位置，男人便会不急不缓地扭动一会儿腰腹，在那块隐秘的角落被按摩得酸软酥麻后再小幅度地抽动、戳弄几下。如此一来，娇气的内壁就会变得更加粘人，会在自己外撤时猛然收紧不予放行，又在下一次进犯时热情地凑上来亲近。

 

少女的确在一声声地呼唤着男人的名字，似乎非常地乖巧听话。但只有她自己明白，这不过是因为她只会说那一个单词而已——于是，所有的“住手”“给我停下”“求求你了停下吧”“我受不了了”“我讨厌你”“我就该咬死你”“我等下就叫丧尸来吃掉你”……统统都是用“Ben”来表示。

 

但Ben Solo本人又不知道。在他看来，这就是女孩正在缠绵的情事中忘情地呻吟着他的名字。

 

“Ben！Ben！”停下！好像有什么不太对劲！

 

男人却只是低下头，将脸埋进了她的颈窝，深情地吮吻着这处的光洁肌肤：“Sweetheart，我知道你快高潮了……昨晚也是，紧紧地夹着我的手……”他甚至还腾出了双手，一只去刮蹭那颗已经露出了表皮的肉蒂，另一只则恶劣地按揉少女小腹上那个随着进出而时有时无的轻微隆起。

 

“Ben！Ben！Ben……”

 

晚了，晚了。Rey在两声有些绝望的哭叫中绷直了身体，绞紧的肌肉跳动着将Ben直接推挤了出去。而没了堵着的东西，女孩的腿间便淅沥沥地泻出了一股透明的水流，不似爱液那般粘稠，清澈的甘霖一大半都浇在了男人的大腿上，然后顺着他的腿根滴落在床单上，不小的量很快就将那层薄薄的布料浸透了。

 

“Ben……Ben……”丢、丢人死了……都怪你……

 

“没事没事，这说明你很尽兴。”他以为Rey只是害羞了，或者是因为没经历过所以不太懂，“Rey，没想到你对我的服务评价这么高……放心，我会努力让你次次都能享受到这个的，我保证。”

 

“Ben……”你可快闭嘴吧。

 

“不过，sweetheart，我还没到呢。”说着，Ben又搂着她的腰身，将自己搅进那处泥泞之中。现在，他要仔细地尝尝女孩高潮时的身体，不能像第一次那样心软了。而且——“能一直高潮着……不是很棒吗，我的Rey？”

 

不得不说，Ben在这个方面确实应该对自己多几分信心——因为他的硬件实力和过于迅猛的进步速度，丧尸少女竟被摆弄得压根无暇注意到：就在第二轮快要结束时，先后有两辆越野车停在了酒店的楼下。

 

——

 

“他们好像没有追过来，我们就在这稍微歇一……那个……刚刚，是不是，有人叫了……”

 

“Finn，我想你没听错……Rose？你也、你也听见了吧？”

 

“嗯……我觉得，她叫的‘Ben’很有可能是我们想的那个‘Ben’。毕竟，这里也不算太远……”

 

 


End file.
